Estallido
by Akira Akyzuki
Summary: Soft Lemon. One Shot. Después de 3x09. Elena deja ir a Stefan y sella su amor con la persona a la que en realidad ha amado todo este tiempo...


**Estoy bastante desentrenada, pero hoy tengo la cabeza en las nubes y me ha obligado a hacer eso. Un lemon Light. **

**Situado a partir del 3x09, no es muy extenso, pero aun así puede contener spoilers.**

**Disfrutad.**

Estallido. Elena levantó la mirada lentamente hasta llegar a sus ojos. Ahí se paró por completo. Ella lo sabía, sabía que este momento llegaría, aunque lo negaba en su interior, no quería dejar que aquello brotase… efectivamente, que estallase.

Pero lo que nunca creyó fue que sería Damon el que lo hiciera.

La base del vaso recién destruido rodó y quedó posado en el suelo dejando a su paso un sonido particular. Sirvió para ponerle punto y final.

El vampiro seguía con los ojos posados en el suelo. Sus ojos expresaban una mezcla de emociones difíciles de diferenciar, aunque Elena podría intuir alguna de ellas.

Decidió salir de su quietud y romper el hilo ya acabado de la situación. Se levantó despacio y caminó hacia él. Tomó su cara entre sus manos y pudo notar una frialdad anormal en él. En su dedo meñique se dibujó el surco de su mandíbula y de forma involuntaria lo acarició imperceptiblemente. Este pareció, notar algo, o al menos decidió reaccionar y levantó levemente su mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, sus opuestos.

-Damon, basta.

-Yo no quería que esto pasase… No quiero abandonarle.

-No lo has hecho. Él lo ha decidido, hasta ahora hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido.

-Elena…

-Es hora de dejarle ir.

Los ojos de Elena perseguían su pupila, le atravesaban de forma directa. Se esforzó por mantenerlos, se esforzó una vez más, como incontables e incansables veces por no quebrar su propia voluntad, sabía que no podía sucumbir ni una vez más. Elena no se lo perdonaría, a estas alturas, debía de estar harta.

Pero esta vez era ella la que se negaba a soltar su cara, permitirle marchar. Su presión se hizo más fuerte. Podía notar la yema de sus dedos clavándose en su mejilla. Una punzada en su pecho. Tenía hambre.

Elena parecía incansable, pero ella misma se cuestionaba sus intenciones. Hasta hacía unos pocos meses todo había sido muy claro, todo se había mostrado sencillo y geométrico en su mente, no requería demasiado esfuerzo dilucidar el camino, pero, ¡Oh!, su mente, al parecer se había encargado de borrar con parsimonia aquellos difusos límites, empujándola hacia una línea que no conocía y a la que no sabía qué ni cómo contestar.

¿Por qué cuestionarse tanto? Él estaba frente a ella, a punto de quebrarse, y algún resorte interno anhelaba su contacto, había algo que la había transportado hasta él, desde siempre, y esta vez actuaba con una fuerza inusitada. ¿Quién era ella para negarlo? Stefan ya no era un obstáculo, él había decidido y labrado su propio camino y ella al parecer no era suficiente motivo para desviarlo. Realmente, tampoco lo deseaba. Apagado. Un momento… ¿Eso acababa de salir de su mente?

Damon seguía mirándola, esta vez interrogante, la expectación se reflejaba en el ángulo que había formado con sus cejas.

Instintivamente repasó sus labios, no había nada de casual en ellos, eran el detalle potenciador de la perfección que emanaba de su cara. Se permitió contemplarlo sin ningún reparo, ¿Acaso no era eso lo que siempre había querido?

Deslizó sus dedos lentamente hasta su cuello. Él apenas modificó su expresión. Seguía esperando, aunque era un hombre de acción, estaba cansado. Siguió su recorrido por su hombro. El hecho de que llevase una camisa no la detuvo, la apartó, expuso su piel, la contempló. Se acercó un poco más vacilante. Posó su cabeza en ese terreno de piel recién descubierta. Dejó que su pelo cubriese parcialmente. Hizo que su otra mano acompañase y descorriese el otro lado. La camisa cobró vida, se fue.

Damon no acostumbraba a respirar, pero la ocasión lo merecía, resopló con fuerza y ella lo sintió en su coronilla como un murmullo, pero aun no se atrevía a moverse. Silenciosamente se entregaba a ella, su humana.

Elena decidió robarle otro pedacito de piel con su propio tacto, esta vez del brazo. Levantó su nariz y la acercó a su cuello, su oscuro pelo le rozó la frente y aspiró con fuerza. Damon olía a Damon. Se tomó unos segundos impregnada en él.

Al fin él pareció romper su inmovilidad autoimpuesta, y permitirse mascar aquel momento real. Su movimiento fue tan rápido que por un momento sobresaltó a Elena que hizo el amago de retroceder, pero él capturó sus manos al iniciar la huída. Las puso sobre su pecho. La volvió a mirar, una vez más, esta vez sin restricción. Aquello no tenía sentido. Y ella no podía parar de perderse en el azul, demasiado sobrenatural.

Sintió la vibración de su tacto sobre su piel, todo ese poder, bullendo, pugnando por tener una dirección exacta. Lo captó. Bien.

Elena terminó con la lentitud, la estaba exasperando. Deshizo el nudo de sus manos, cortó el contacto con su pecho inerte y rodeó su cuello estrechándose contra su cuerpo, con todo el ímpetu con el que fue capaz de armarse. Fue tan repentino que pensó que Damon podría tambalearse. Encontró su boca, fue ella la que exploró con avidez, por una vez. Tensos segundos en los que Damon no respondía, pero pronto llenó su boca tal y como esperaba. Era urgente. Separó sus labios con ansiedad y ella pudo notar una pequeña punzada de dolor cuando uno de sus colmillos le rozó levemente el labio inferior. Se estaba despertando. Su lengua la controlaba. Agarró su pelo. Le necesitaba.

-Elena…

Y se encontró asiendo las sábanas de su cama con ambas manos, mientras él la cubría con su cuerpo. No tenía idea de cómo había llegado allí recorriendo varios metros. Supuso que eso había sido cosa de él.

Damon había activado y ya no había vuelta atrás, sus movimientos se sucedían a una velocidad que le era difícil de determinar. Sentía su boca recorriendo su cuello, sus manos teniendo una batalla deliciosa.

Se irguió frente a ella y la dejó contemplarle. Dios. Esa era la definición. Y todo esto, era lo correcto. Ella ante esto, no pudo evitar posar un dedo sobre su pecho y bajarlo, lentamente, recorriendo y dibujando las protuberancias de su abdomen hasta que no consiguió avanzar más. Un obstáculo. Inconmensurable.

Su cuerpo volvió a cernirse sobre ella por segunda vez. Le rodeó la cintura con las piernas. Él se apoyó sobre los codos en la cama, formando una irregularidad en la superficie e hizo que los mechones sobrantes en la cara de Elena resbalaran hacia ambos lados, con dos dedos, trazando en sus sienes. Se tomó su tiempo de nuevo. Era un hombre de ritmos intermitentes. Ella cerró los ojos, no quiso romper ni instar, esperó.

Al fin, ahí estaba. Él avanzó y algo en el interior de Elena se rompió. Algo en el interior de Damon se recompuso.

Damon volvió a elegir la lentitud, comprensible. Era palpable que estaba dilatando el momento, lo estaba descomponiendo para poder repartirlo entre ambos, debía compensar la espera de esa mutua posesión.

Alzó su cabeza, cerró los ojos y entreabrió sus labios minuciosamente, para dejar especio a los colmillos que se estaban extendiendo por completo.

Ella tomó una vez más su cabeza entre sus manos, y lo atrajo hacia sí despeinándole en el camino. Podía percibir cada uno de sus músculos en tensión, mientras sostenía su propio cuerpo con todo su peso sobre el de ella, evitando así aplastarla.

No se cansó de besarle, y él se esforzaba por mantener sus lenguas conjugadas mientras no cesaba en la exploración de su cuerpo, plenamente. Le estaba volviendo loco. Tantos años recorridos y este era un nuevo nivel de placer, de excitación.

Dejó temporalmente su boca, unió sus frentes y rozó su nariz con la propia. Ahogó un gemido ronco y tenue en sus labios. Notó cómo Elena se estremecía y no pudo evitar aumentar la presión que los dedos ejercían sobre su cintura que la sujetaban en su baile. Ese ansiado baile.

-Te amo.

Simplemente resbaló entre sus colmillos. No esperó respuesta, tampoco lo hizo por ese motivo.

Hazlo Damon.

Orden simple. Se escuchó un chasquido cuando rasgó la piel de su cuello. Le inundó el olor a sangre que manaba a su boca a base de pequeños impulsos. Los sentidos de Elena se hallaban saturados. Extraño pero cierto, su placer se potenció, su vínculo, se fortaleció, aun estando piel con piel se sintió desquiciadamente más unida a ese hombre. Damon, rabiosamente delicado, la devoraba y ella lo disfrutaba.

Pasó una mano por su espalda, extendió toda su palma y la impulsó hacia arriba, la incorporó junto a él sin consentir una mínima separación. Pausó sus movimientos, dejó de beber y absorbió su aroma.

-Déjame sentirte otra vez… Damon.

Su nombre se derritió y se esparció por su cuerpo. Capturó su boca, cerró de nuevo su terreno. La tumbó y la poseyó. Elena le abrazaba, se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza, observaba con derrotado placer como el vampiro le invadía, llegaba con ahínco a todos sus rincones. Ella lo esperaba, él la deseaba.

La miró a los ojos, le susurró con dedicación en su lengua materna y se derramó por completo. Ella no le hizo esperar.

-Elena… Sabes que mataría por ti. No he mentido.

- Tu hermano la está perdiendo, mientras que tú la estás recuperando.

-¿El qué?

- Tu humanidad.


End file.
